tolkienfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Tolkien
thumb Childhood and adolescence J.R.R. Tolkien was born in 1892 in the city of Bloemfontein in the Orange Free State in South Africa. His parents, Arthur and Mabel, were both from England but had moved to South Africa because his father, who was a bank employee, saw the possibilities for advancement to higher there. In 1895, when Ronald (as the boy was called) was three years, he got a little brother. Mabel gave birth to then still a boy which was named Hilary Arthur Reuel. Shortly thereafter took Mabel brings the boys back to England. Ronald could not really stand the hot climate in South Africa and the sentence was that they would take again in the cooler England. They never saw South Africa. During his stay in England was Mabel bid to Arthur contracted fever and died shortly thereafter. This meant that Mabel try to find a home in England for himself and the boys. Just outside Birmingham, she managed to rent a cheap house and in these quiet surroundings grew Ronald and his brother Hilary up. Ronald thrived very well in that environment, and often walked around in the nature surrounding the home. When Ronald was 12 years old his mother died due to severe diabetes, and Ronald and his younger brother Hilary were placed in foster care of a parish priest in Birmingham. Ronald was already as a little good at drawing, and he also turned out to be a natural talent when it came to language. His mother Mabel was teaching kids at home and Ronald learned to read even at the age of four. Mabel began to teach him the basics of French and Latin, as also it went well. Ronalds talent for languages came in handy in school. He read Latin, Greek, French and German as normal subjects and studied Anglo-Saxon at leisure. He also started to create your own fictional language, including the origin of the extinct Gothic, and Ronald prepared to end more "complete" language with grammar and language history, and with their own writing system. adult life he was a contemporary and acquaintance with CS Lewis. In 1916 Tolkien married Edith Bratt with whom he had met in 1908, when both had the same landlord. During World War I Tolkien served as a signal officer in the infantry, Lancashire Fusiliers, and this became a traumatic time for him when all but one of his close friends were killed in the war 1. On September 2, 1973 died J.R.R. Tolkien at the age of 81. The cause of death was set for an infection in a bleeding ulcer. Journalism Tolkien has made a name for himself as one of the largest in the fantasy genre, and he was the one who more or less based on its modern form. With their books, and particularly perhaps the trilogy Lord of the Rings, he has aroused the admiration of millions of readers around the world. Characteristic of his work is its detail and the sometimes almost ogreppbara mixture of peoples, languages and cultures. When he would show someone's roughness, or how horrible and terrible something was, he took on a magnificent way through the role of people in the book, which the reader is already familiar with. One example is when the Brotherhood meets a Balrog when he, instead of fictitious describe this statement, let the wizard Gandalf to be worried. Gandalf is very well known at the time of the reader, and in this way can the reader a full sense of empathy how terrible and mighty monster is. Regarding the creation and publication of books on the Lord of the Rings and Tolkien's world has declared that he wanted to give his British hemkultur its own mythology. Today there are many Tolkien Society around the world, and his books have also inspired both the different role-play as other books in his spirit. Tolkien himself never thought of this fame, which began to spread during his own lifetime, but called it an "unfortunate cult of himself." Europe's first Tolkien Society, The Tolkien Society of Canada was founded in Gothenburg in 1968. When The New York Times large literature Annex (NYT Literary Supplement) 2000, organized a reader vote on the last thousand years, most books won the vote of Lord of the Rings trilogy. In response to this thought, however, literary critics and other intellectuals to Tolkien's works purely qualitative inappropriate. Tolkien's world , many fantasy books and role-playing games have a history that is strongly inspired by or based on JRR Tolkien's books and fantasy world. Among the role plays include, among others, Dungeons & Dragons, Neverwinter Nights and Baldur's Gate, and others. Among the more famous of Tolkien's characters are the Orcs, who according to Tolkien's stories are basically elves who drastically changed by torture and the inbreeding, and become their own peoples. That nations have in many fantasy circles distorted to a large adult, green humanoid with ugly teeth. This corruption is now a normal race in various role plays, especially those in which the document is located in the medieval-inspired fantasy worlds. Select bibliography Songs for the Philologists, 1936, together with Eric Valentine Gordon, et al. Bilbo - En Hobbits adventure, 1937 Lord of the Rings in three parts: Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Rings Lord of the Rings, The Lord of the Two Towers Lord of the Rings, The Lord of the Return of the King Appendix: Ring World (included in the new translation) Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales Adventures of Tom Bombadil The Book of Lost Tales, Part 1 and 2, Farmer Giles of Ham The Lord of the blacksmith and the star letters from Santa Claus Mr Blessed Roverandom sheet of niggles Children of Húrin The History of Middle-earth in 12 volumes of the Book of Lost Tales 1 (published in Swedish with the title The Book of Lost Tales, Part 1) Book of Lost Tales 2 (published in Swedish with the title The Book of Lost Tales, Part 2) The lays of Beleriand, The Shaping of Middle-earth The lost road Return of the shadow (the history of Lord of the Rings, Volume 1) The Treason of Isengard (the history of Lord of the Rings, Volume 2) The War of the Ring (the history of Lord of the Rings, Volume 3) Sauron defeated (if the story about Lord of the Rings, Volume 4) Morgoth's Ring The War The Jewels Of The Peoples of Middle-earth Tolkien also wrote several academic works, among them A Middle English Vocabulary (1922) and Beowulf in Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics (1937). In 1966 he published his autobiography Tolkien on Tolkien. ---- Barndom och uppväxt J.R.R. Tolkien föddes 1892 i staden Bloemfontein i Oranjefristaten i Sydafrika. Föräldrarna, Arthur och Mabel, var båda från England men hade flyttat till Sydafrika eftersom fadern, som var bankanställd, såg möjligheterna till avancemang som större där. År 1895, när Ronald (som pojken kallades) var tre år, fick han en lillebror. Mabel födde då ännu en pojke vilken fick namnet Hilary Arthur Reuel. Strax därefter tog Mabel med sig pojkarna tillbaka till England. Ronald mådde inte bra av det heta klimatet i Sydafrika och meningen var att de skulle få ta igen sig i det svalare England. De återsåg aldrig Sydafrika. Under sin vistelse i England fick Mabel bud om att Arthur insjuknat i feber och kort därefter avlidit. Därmed fick Mabel försöka hitta ett hem i England åt sig och pojkarna. Strax utanför Birmingham lyckades hon hyra ett billigt hus och i dessa lugna omgivningar växte Ronald och hans bror Hilary upp. Ronald trivdes mycket bra i denna miljö och vandrade ofta omkring i den natur som omgav hemmet. När Ronald var 12 år gammal dog hans mor till följd av svår diabetes och Ronald och hans yngre bror Hilary placerades i fosterhem hos en präst i Birminghams församling. Ronald var redan som liten duktig på att teckna och han visade sig även vara en naturbegåvning när det gällde språk. Modern Mabel undervisade barnen i hemmet och Ronald lärde sig läsa redan vid fyra års ålder. Mabel började då lära honom franska samt grunderna i latin vilket också det gick bra. Ronalds begåvning för språk kom till nytta i skolan. Han läste latin, grekiska, franska och tyska som ordinarie ämnen och studerade anglosaxiska på fritiden. Han började även att skapa egna, fiktiva språk, bland annat med ursprung i den utdöda gotiskan, och Ronald utarbetade till slut flera "kompletta" språk med grammatik och språkhistoria, och med egna skriftsystem. Vuxenlivet Han var samtida och bekant med C.S. Lewis. År 1916 gifte Tolkien sig med Edith Bratt som han hade lärt känna 1908, då båda hade samma hyresvärd. Under första världskriget tjänstgjorde Tolkien som signalofficer i infanteriet, Lancashire Fusiliers, och detta blev traumatisk tid för honom då alla utom en av hans nära vänner dödades i kriget 1. Den 2 september 1973 avled J.R.R. Tolkien vid 81 års ålder. Dödsorsaken fastställdes till en infektion i ett blödande magsår. Författarskap Tolkien har gjort sig ett namn som en av de största inom fantasy-genren och han var den som mer eller mindre grundade den i sin moderna form. Med sina böcker, och då främst kanske trilogin Sagan om ringen, har han väckt beundran hos miljontals läsare världen över. Kännetecknande för hans verk är dess detaljrikedom och den ibland närmast ogreppbara blandningen av folkslag, språk och kulturer. När han skulle visa någons grovhet, eller hur hemskt och fruktansvärt något var, tog han på ett magnifikt sätt hjälp av rollpersonerna i boken, som läsaren redan bekantat sig med. Ett exempel är när brödraskapet möter en balrog, då han istället för att fiktivt beskriva denna best, låter trollkarlen Gandalf bli orolig. Gandalf är vid tidpunkten mycket känd för läsaren, och på detta sätt får läsaren en inlevelsefull känsla av hur fruktansvärt och mäktigt monstret är. Angående skapandet och publiceringen av böckerna om Härskarringen och dess värld har Tolkien förklarat att han velat ge sin brittiska hemkultur en egen mytologi. I dag finns en mängd Tolkiensällskap runt om i världen, och hans böcker har även inspirerat till såväl olika rollspel som andra böcker i hans anda. Tolkien själv tyckte dock aldrig om denna berömmelse, som började spridas redan under hans egen livstid, utan kallade den en "beklaglig kult av honom själv". Europas första Tolkiensällskap, The Tolkien Society of Sweden startades i Göteborg år 1968. När The New York Times stora litteraturbilaga (NYT literary supplement) år 2000 anordnade en läsaromröstning om de senaste tusen årens bästa böcker vanns omröstningen av Sagan om ringen-trilogin. Som reaktion på detta menade dock litteraturkritiker och andra intellektuella att Tolkiens verk rent kvalitetsmässigt inte håller måttet. Tolkiens värld Många fantasyböcker och rollspel har en historia som är skarpt inspirerad av eller baserad på J.R.R. Tolkiens böcker och fantasyvärld. Bland rollspelen märks bland andra Dungeons & Dragons, Neverwinter Nights och Baldur's Gate, med flera. Bland de mer kända av Tolkiens rollfigurer är orcherna, som enligt Tolkiens historier i grunden är alver som drastiskt har ändrats genom tortyr och inavel, och blivit ett eget folkslag. Detta folkslag har dock i många fantasykretsar förvanskats till en storvuxen, grön humanoid med fula tänder. Denna förvanskning utgör numera en vanlig ras i olika rollspel, främst de där handlingen är förlagd till medeltidsinspirerade fantasyvärldar. Bibliografi i urval Songs for the Philologists, 1936, samman med Eric Valentine Gordon, et al. Bilbo – En hobbits äventyr, 1937 Sagan om ringen i tre delar: Sagan om ringen, Härskarringen Härskarringen; Sagan om de två tornen Härskarringen; Sagan om konungens återkomst Tillägg: Ringens värld (ingår i den nya översättningen) Silmarillion Sagor från Midgård Tom Bombadills äventyr De förlorade sagornas bok, del 1 och 2 Gillis Bonde från Ham Sagan om smeden och stjärnan Breven från Jultomten Herr Salig Roverandom Blad av Niggle Húrins barn The history of Middle-earth i 12 volymer Book of lost tales 1 (utgiven på svenska med titeln De förlorade sagornas bok del 1) Book of lost tales 2 (utgiven på svenska med titeln De förlorade sagornas bok del 2) The lays of Beleriand The shaping of Middle-earth The lost road Return of the shadow (om historien kring Sagan om ringen, volym 1) The treason of Isengard (om historien kring Sagan om ringen, volym 2) The war of the ring (om historien kring Sagan om ringen, volym 3) Sauron defeated (om historien kring Sagan om ringen, volym 4) Morgoths ring The war of the jewels The peoples of Middle-earth Tolkien skrev också flera akademiska verk, bland dem A Middle English Vocabulary (1922) och om Beowulf i Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics (1937). År 1966 utkom hans självbiografi Tolkien on Tolkien.